beinghumanbbcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Julian Barratt
250px|rightJulian Barratt (* 4. Mai 1968 in Leeds, England) ist ein englischer Comedian, Schauspieler und Musiker. The Mighty Boosh Barratt ist vor allem durch seine Rolle als Howard Moon in der britischen Bühnen-Show und Fernsehserie The Mighty Boosh bekannt geworden. Dort spielt er an der Seite von Noel Fielding (Vince Noir). Barratt und Fielding lernten sich bei einem von Barratts ersten Auftritten kennen. Barratt war sehr beeindruckt von Fieldings Fähigkeiten und so kam es dazu, dass sich die beiden zu einem fortan gemeinsamen Weg entschlossen. Ihr unterschiedliches Aussehen und ihre verschiedenen Charakterzüge machen die beiden zum Kerninhalt von The Mighty Boosh. Andere Medienauftritte Abgesehen von der Serie The Mighty Boosh hat Barratt auch Auftritte in anderen Fernseh-Produktionen, oft von dem Sender Channel 4 (z.B. Nathan Barley, The IT Crowd, AD/BC: A Rock Opera oder Garth Marenghi's Darkplace). Er spielte weiterhin an der Seite von Simon Pegg in der britischen Comedy-Serie Asylum. Zudem ist Julian Barratt als Theater-Regisseur tätig und veröffentlichte jüngst sein schwarzhumoriges Bühnenstück Curtains. Persönliches Barratt ist ein ausgebildeter und vielseitiger Musiker. Er bezeichnet sich selber als fanatischen Jazz-Musiker und spielte in den 1990ern in einer Band namens Groove Solution. Barrat hat zudem zusammen mit Chris Corner in dessen Soloprojekt IAMX gespielt. Er komponiert die komplette Musik für The Mighty Boosh. Ähnlich wie sein Seriencharakter bevorzugt es Barratt zu Hause zu bleiben und ein Buch zu lesen statt in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen.BBC - Comedy - People A-Z - Julian Barratt Zurzeit ist er mit der Komikerin Julia Davis liiert. Filmografie Schauspieler / Fernsehauftritte * Benidom * The Mighty Boosh Live (2006) – Howard Moon * Nathan Barley (2005) – Dan Ashcroft * AD/BC: A Rock Opera (2004) – Tony Iscariot * Garth Marenghi's Darkplace (2004) – The Padre * The Mighty Boosh (2004- present) – Howard Moon * Surrealissimo: The Trial of Salvador Dali (2002) – Rosey * The Principles of Lust (2003) — Phillip * The Reckoning (2003) — Gravedigger * How to Tell when a Relationship is Over (2003) — Him * Autoboosh Live (2000) – Howard Moon * Lucky Break (2001) — Paul Dean * Melbourne International Comedy Festival Gala (2001) (TV) — Himself * Melbourne International Comedy Festival Gala (2000) (TV) — Himself * Sweet (film) (2000) — Stitch * Arctic Boosh Live (1999) – Howard Moon * The Transponder (1998) - Rabbi Ginsberg * The Mighty Boosh Live (1998) – Howard Moon * Asylum (1996) - Victor / Julian Awards * 2009: The Mighty Boosh won Best TV Show at the Shockwaves NME Awards 2009. * 2008: The Mighty Boosh won Best TV Show at the Shockwaves NME Awards 2008. * 2007: The Mighty Boosh won Best TV Show the Shockwaves NME Awards 2007 * 2001: The Boosh, first on London Live, then on Radio 4. * 2000: Arctic Boosh won the Barry Award at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival * 1999: Perrier nominee with Noel Fielding as Arctic Boosh * 1998: Perrier Best Newcomer winner with Noel Fielding as the double act The Mighty Boosh * 1995: Winner of BBC New Comedy Awards Referenzen Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel 4 Kategorie:Schauspieler